just one of those fanfics
by Dre
Summary: This is a bunch of mini fanfics rolled into one. part 2 is now up
1. part 1

Its just one of those fanfics. Me and my friends where at school and we had some insane ideas for mini fanfics. So now im rolling them all together in one big chapter. Have fun, enjoy and laugh your ass off.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YGO or any of its characters. MIAG by the way is short for the club my stupid friends made up called "Malik is a girl". Trust me, I hate them for it and I will get them! And Rikaju is me, and Claire is the club starter.  
  
1.Yami Bakura's wish  
  
Yami Bakura-YES! I have succecfully stolen yugi's millennium puzzle! Now I will become more eviler than ever before!!! Muwhahahahaha..huh? *poof * AHH! I turned into Yami Malik!!! *throws the puzzles * Take your stupid puzzle back yugi! *runs away screaming * ----------------------------------------- 2.Pegasus dreams.or does he?  
  
Pegasus-Ahh. Cecilia my love. We are finally together again, and forever we will stay.  
  
Cecilia-Actually Pegasus, im filing a divorce  
  
Pegasus-What!? Nuuuuuuuuu! *wakes up from his dream * phew, it was only a dream  
  
Seto Kaiba- *walks in * Pegasus, im filing a divorce!  
  
Pegasus-NO!!!!! ----------------------------------------- 3.The Ant incident  
  
*Yami Malik is sitting on the ground with a magnifiying glass. He is letting the sun reflect off the glass. The little ants that are marching on the sidewalk are now being burned in his rath. *  
  
Y. Malik-MUWHAHAHA! BURN! BURN!  
  
Malik- What hell are you doing?  
  
Y. Malik- *hides the magnifying glass * Ummmm, Nothing!  
  
Malik- *sighs * I must conclude that my hikari is a psychotic bastard. ----------------------------------------- 4.CUT!!!  
  
* Yugi and Pegasus are in a heated Duel. Yugi is about to play a card when Van Fliehieght [Zoids] and the gang come walking in *  
  
Van-Umm, I think where on the wrong show. --------------------------------------- Well I hope you liked that much so far. There is more to come, but right now, we [Rikaju, Claire and their friends] must think of more to right  
  
Malik-oh, smooth one Rikaju  
  
Rikaju- *wacks malik on the head with the millennium rod * Quiet you! 


	2. part 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of the mini fanfics titled: Its just one of those days.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YGO or its characters. I also don't own Zoids or any of its characters  
  
5.Malik and hell?  
  
malik: O i wish to go to heaven o i wish to go to heaven and be with god and the angels! wait why am i singing this song WHY?? Mokuba: i dunno why are u? malik:u know what? i wanna go to hell thats right HELL HAHAHAHA!! Mokuba: what is &#**? Malik its umm...... when you die umm... u can ether be bad or good i am BAB so i gonna go to hell!! Mokuba: Wait i sill dont under stand it! Malik: DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT IT IN BIG FORM FOR U?  
  
Mokuba: o.k!!  
  
Malik: HELL ok!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: eep! Ok ok. Ill just go look it up in the dictionary  
  
Malik- *anime fall *  
  
6.Loving Song.Er not to loving  
  
yami: i love you u love me we'r a happy family. joey: O i just love that song!! Yami: then sing with me. joey: I love u, u love me we'r a happy family. Both: With a great big hug (Hugs) and a kiss for me and u (joey but please no kissing. joey: OK  
  
7.Rivalry of the shows  
  
Seto:OMG have u heard of the show Zoids? I mean the characters there think that they are the better then us!!! Malik: KILL VAN. Hes the main character!! Van: who are you killing Seto Kaiba? Malik: Get HIM!!! Van: *RUNS* eep!!!! HELP!!! Fiona-Get in the blade liger Van! Van-Oh yeah *jumps in liger and aims the guns at Malik and Seto * Ha ha! Malik and Seto-AHHH!! RUNAWAY!!!  
  
8.Yami Malik has a website?  
  
*The whole gang is over at Yugi's house on the computer. They are playing games and having fun in chat rooms, trying to convince people they are the REAL YGO characters. * Y. Yugi-ha ha! I beat you again tomb raider Y. Bakura-Why you! *jumsp on him and the 2 start fighting * Joey- Ok my turn. Lets go into a chat room. Joey types-Hey guys. It's the real Joey wheeler! All in chat room-yeah right. Weve heard that one about a million times. Joey types-no really! Its me, joey!!! Don't you belive me! Y. Malik-move over. I want to check up on my website *shoves him off the chair* All-*watch y. malik type in the address* The address reads:WWW.WELCOMETOHELL.COM All-*anime fall* Y.Malik-Heh, heh. Isn't it great? 


End file.
